


Swalla

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Female Lu Han (EXO), PWP without Porn, Smut, XiuHan - Freeform, Yuri, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Em uma sexta-feira após um dia estressante de trabalho, Seok não via a hora de chegar em casa e descansar. Mas Han tinha outros planos para ajudar a namorada a relaxar.[XIUHAN] [XIUHAN!FEM] [YURI] [PWP]
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han





	Swalla

**SWALLA**

Ao fim de uma cansativa sexta-feira, tudo o que Seok queria era atravessar a porta de casa e fingir que o mundo do lado de fora não existia. 

Ela já havia chegado ao prédio do apartamento e estacionado o carro, logo poderia se livrar dos saltos que usou o dia inteiro no trabalho no Fórum. Mas os pés clamavam por descanso imediato, o que fez a espera pelo elevador tornar-se mais longa do que de fato era. 

Assim que as portas da esperança se abriram, ela recompôs a cara, assumindo novamente a face de advogada forte e independente que jamais se incomodaria com uma dor no pé, e entrou com sua pose. Para sua sorte, o homem dentro do elevador estava com muita pressa para sair e não prestou a atenção nela, do contrário veria o pequeno tropeço que ela deu ao entrar devido a dor que alfinetou-lhe o calcanhar. 

Nunca se arrependeu tanto em optar por morar em um andar tão alto até aquele momento. A impaciência a deixou inquieta e irritadiça, principalmente sempre que o elevador fazia uma pausa no percurso para pegar algum outro morador e depois deixá-lo em algum andar antes do seu. Mas, por fim, chegou e foi o mais rápido possível para sua porta, pouco se importando que as câmeras iriam captar uma mulher baixinha toda vestida de terno andando apressada até a porta no final do corredor. 

O suspiro de alívio foi imediato ao atravessar a porta e fechá-la. Seok tirou os sapatos o mais rápido que conseguiu e foi agraciada pelo frescor calmante do piso quando os pés tocaram o chão, um sorriso gengival de satisfação a adornar seus lábios. 

Já não mais estressada pela dor, não apressou mais as coisas e foi se fazendo à vontade. Conforme deixou a entrada, calmamente desafivelou o cinto e o largou junto com a grande bolsa e o terno em cima do sofá. Depois puxou a camisa social para fora da calça e levou as mãos às costas por dentro dela, livrando-se do aperto do sutiã que depois de algumas horas do dia estavam a pressionar mais seus seios que somente segurá-los. 

― Lar doce lar ― Disse para si mesma ao espreguiçar-se e ir em direção a cozinha americana para pegar uma garrafa d’água na geladeira. 

Tomou o conteúdo do recipiente como se estivesse com sede há horas, fazendo com que o plástico entortasse com a forma que puxou a água e o ar. Ao dar-se por satisfeita, suspirou novamente e deixou a garrafa sobre a pia, com preguiça de enchê-la e devolvê-la ao lugar de onde tirou. 

Seok ficou alguns instante a pensar no que iria fazer de sua noite. Não estava em nenhum clima de sair de casa, muito menos socializar com outras pessoas; portanto logo descartou sair com os amigos. O primeiro pensamento que teve foi em tomar um banho, ligar para a namorada e a convidar para passarem a noite juntas. O gosto da cerveja e de batata frita veio acompanhado da imagem que fez na cabeça, e dessa forma deu por definido o planejamento da noite. 

A caminho do quarto a fim de começar por tomar um banho, Seok desamarrou o longo cabelo preso e desabotoou a própria camisa, expondo a parte preta do sutiã folgado. Ao adentrar no cômodo, foi recebida pelo som suave da água a cair como chuva e a bagunça de roupas jogadas pelo chão, a formar um rastro de tecido da cama até a porta do banheiro. 

Certamente Han saiu do trabalho no estúdio de televisão onde era diretora e veio direto para a casa da namorada por livre decisão. Levando em conta o horário dela, deveria ter chegado pouco antes de Seok e se fez em casa já que ganhou a chave do apartamento dessa há pouco mais de um mês. 

― Ela ao menos poderia ter dito que viria, né… ― Murmurou, a balançar a cabeça em negação enquanto encarava a pequena desordem que a namorada havia feito em, supostamente, pouco tempo que chegou. 

Seok saiu recolhendo as roupas jogadas uma a uma, juntou todas em um bolo e as jogou no cesto do lado de fora do banheiro. Bem devagar, empurrou a porta semi-aberta, ganhando um beijo no rosto do vapor a envolver todo o lugar. 

A primeira visão que teve foi do lugar completamente ensopado e nebuloso. A porta do _box_ estava aberta, o que deixou que os respingo de água saíssem e molhassem o chão e o tapete. Devido ao vapor, nos azulejos e no espelho formou-se uma película, que com o pouco ar fresco do lado de fora a adentrar no local fez com que criasse gotículas. 

Mas foi a segunda visão que deixou Seok incapaz de deferir uma bronca à namorada. Han estava completamente nua dentro do _box_ , como se esperado. Contudo, a pele ensaboada brilhava sobre a luz branca de uma forma única, dando uma aparência lasciva ao corpo esguio da mulher de cabelos curtos.

Seok parou no batente da porta e ficou a admirar a namorada, que devido aos olhos fechados não a notou. Observou minuciosamente a mãos dela escorregar com o sabonete em barra pelo próprio corpo, a circular pelos seios pequenos destacados pelos piercings nos mamilos marrons, a água quente a escorrer dos ombros ao resto do corpo, levando embora a espuma rala que se formava. Inconscientemente, a advogada mordeu o lábio inferior em desejo. Mesmo depois tanto tempo juntas e conhecendo o corpo da outra como o seu próprio, Han ainda a fazia ficar completamente fascinada. 

Após deixar um pouco de água cair sobre o rosto, Han abriu os olhos e finalmente percebeu a presença da namorada. Não precisou muito para notar como a outra estava depois de olhá-la, os olhos a secá-la ao tempo que o rosto deixava explícito o quanto estava a devorá-la.

Com apenas um movimento do indicador, Han convidou Seok com um sorriso de provocador a se juntar a ela enquanto abria mais o vidro do _box_. Inteiramente tentada, a advogada terminou de tirar o restante da roupa, exibindo seu corpo carnudo esculpido em curvas e seios fartos. Por fim, foi até a outra e foi puxada pela namorada para dentro da cabine de banho.

— Por que não me avisou que viria? — Perguntou enquanto sentia a mão direita de Han rodear-lhe a cintura em um aperto firme, a trazendo mais mais perto com sensualidade, os olhos penetrados nos de Seok. 

— Queria fazer uma surpresa... — Respondeu em voz baixa, a sorrir. Ela aproximou seus rostos a ponto da advogada conseguir sentir o frescor de menta na respiração do chiclete que ela usava para mascarar o cheiro do cigarro e as gotas d’água nos cabelos de Han caírem em seus seios. 

Seok foi envolvida pelos lábios da outra, perdendo-se no beijo que deixou-lhe a mente em completo embaçamento e puxou para fora dela uma pequena porcentagem do cansaço que obteve no dia. Os braços da advogada circularam o pescoço da mulher e a guiou para mais próximo, seus seios a roçar nos dela. Com Seok entregue às suas mãos, Han a puxou e trouxe-a para debaixo do chuveiro. A água caiu como chuva sobre elas, o que as fez inscientemente segurar a respiração para o líquido não adentrar suas narinas. 

Perderam-se uma na outra por um longo tempo, até que o fôlego faltou e tiveram que se afastarem.

— Gostou da surpresa? — Indagou Han ao apartar o beijo, a testa colada ao da namorada, as respirações quente a afagar o rosto uma da outra. — Tenho mais se quiser… — Disse sugestivamente e ganhou como resposta Seok a umedecer os lábios em tentação. 

Han a prensou de costas para a parede, afastando-a da água, e voltou a unir suas bocas, um voluptuoso beijo molhado e intenso que arrancou gemidos baixos das duas. As mãos de Seok escorregaram dos ombros da namorada até o tronco e o tatearam com firmeza, até uma chegar ao seio dela e o massagear, usando os dedos para acariciar o mamilo e o piercing. Ao mesmo tempo, a diretora deliciou-se na bunda volumosa da advogada, a apertar com gosto as nádegas e arrastar os dedos longos com as unhas bem aparadas pela pele clara, a deixar uma marca temporária vermelha.

Com uma mordida, Han agarrou o lábio inferior de Seok e o puxou, antes de dar um selinho audível. Sem pressa, afastou os cabelos dela grudados por sobre o busto e desceu os beijos pelo queixo da namorada até o pescoço, dando uma mordida na região. Para satisfação, teve como resposta positiva o suspiro e um baixo gemido da mulher, que subiu a mão até a nuca da diretora e pressionou-lhe a cabeça na curvatura de seu pescoço, os dedos entrelaçados nos fios de cabelo dela. 

O corpo das duas ficou cada vez mais quente, atingindo a febre da excitação. Seok pôde sentir seu lubrificante escorrer por sua vagina até o começo de suas coxas, assim como o clitóris ereto formigar psicologicamente quando Han inclinou-se e abocanhou-lhe o mamilo rosado, o sugando suavemente, a língua a tocar a ponta em movimentos de cima para baixo. 

As unhas curtas de Minseok rasparam o couro cabeludo de Han, a descontar o deleite de tê-la mamando um de seus peitos ao tempo que o acarinhava o outro. O quadril dela moveu-se inconsciente, foi para frente e depois chocou-se no azulejo, a produzir um som molhado com a pele. Han sorriu em satisfação por saber exatamente o que ela queria, e em seguida mordeu bem fraco o mamilo e o puxou com cuidado, para depois pegar a mangueira do chuveirinho e ligá-lo. 

A água de cima parou e foi toda para o outro canal. Han posicionou o chuveirinho próximo da virilha de Seok e deixou que o líquido quente fosse jorrado sobre a virilha da advogada, que abriu um pouco mais as pernas para ter um melhor contato. A intensidade da água estimulou o clitóris de Seok, fazendo-a estremecer com o arrepio gostoso que percorreu-lhe o corpo e arrepiou-lhe os pêlos. 

A respiração da advogada tornou-se mais pesada, fez com que aspirasse e expirasse pela boca, produzindo um som baixo que vez ou outra transformava-se um um gemido tímido. 

— Han… — Sussurrou arrastado o nome da namorada ao afastar-lhe os cabelos do rosto e vê-la entretida em puro contentamento em chupar-lhe o peito. 

Com a atenção chamada, Han abriu os olhos e a encarou sem parar o que fazia. O olhar intenso da diretora provocou outro arrepio em Seok, que segurou-se no ombro da outra mulher e o apertou forte. De repente, Han desligou o chuveirinho, permitindo que a água retornasse ao chuveiro, e o largou. Logo depois, com um som de sucção, deixou o seio de Seok e voltou a descer os beijos, prosseguindo pela barriga até que ficasse ajoelhada em frente a ela. Com os olhos penetrados nos da namorada, Han roçou-lhe a vulva, os pêlos aparados a fazer cócegas em seus dedos, e então beijou-lhe com a língua o clitóris ao afastar com dois dedos os lábios maiores. 

Seok estremeceu com o calor molhado, as mãos a ir se apoiar na parede para estabilidade ao tempo que apreciava a língua e os lábios de Han massagear e chupá-la. O rosto da advogada se preencheu de prazer, a boca entreaberta e os olhos semicerrados. Uma das mãos da diretora escorregou pelas coxas torneadas e grossas de Seok até uma das nádega. Segurou-a e usou-a para empurrar o quadril da namorada de encontro a si, o rosto a ser enterrado na vulva para que a língua deslizasse pelos pequenos lábios até chegar no canal vaginal, onde adentrou com a ponta.

Perdida no prazer, Seok segurou subitamente os cabelos úmidos da outra como se quisesse que ela continuasse com o rosto em seu baixo-ventre e balançou o quadril em movimentos circulares. A ação fez o nariz de Han esfregar no clitóris dela e arrancar um gemido mais alto da advogada com o nome da namorada. Isso provocou um sorriso automático de contentamento na diretora, os dentes a raspar de leve nos lábios da outra mulher com o ato. 

Han afastou o rosto e encarou a namorada, a língua a limpar os lábios melecados do lubrificante antes de sorrir de forma devassa. Ela levou uma das mãos próximo aos próprios lábios e exibiu unicamente o dedo do meio, antes de lambê-lo sedutoramente e enfiá-lo por inteiro dentro da boca, o chupando. Em seguida levou o mesmo dedo a virilha da advogada e a adentrou, enfiando-o por inteiro e depois saindo, a estocando devagar. 

Seok não conseguiu evitar um gemido alto ao sentir o longo dedo da namorada deslizar com facilidade por suas paredes, chegar próximo ao seu colo do útero e depois sair para entrar novamente. Quando Han voltou a beijá-la no clitóris, com o duplo estímulo os olhos da advogada se reviraram nas órbitas, o ar a ficar sufocado na garganta. 

O estado da namorada também afetou Han. Ela não mais foi capaz de se segurar e levou os dedos aos próprio clitóris, masturbando-se ao som da música linda da respiração pesada e dos gemidos da advogada, arrancando os seus próprios. 

A maquiagem a prova d'água de Seok manteve-se firme por um bom tempo, mas logo o rímel começou a ceder e escorreu pelos cantos dos olhos, a tornando uma bagunça. Ela não pôde mais controlar os sons que fazia, perdida demais no prazer que somente Han era capaz de dar-lhe. E, de repente, as coxas e as nádegas tremeram, vibrando com o choque a percorrer o corpo dela com o primeiro orgasmo que a deixou com a mente completamente em branco pelo êxtase. 

Subitamente, Han se levantou e virou Seok de frente para a parede, a pressionando no lugar, os seios dela esmagados no ato. A diretora a encoxou por trás, roçando a virilha nas nádegas da namorada e vez ou outra fazendo o movimento de bater de encontro a ela. Uma das mãos deslizou pela cintura da advogada até chegar ao clitóris, o esfregando em movimento circulares. 

As duas estavam completamente bagunçadas pelo prazer, os gemidos mesclados em uma melodia harmonizada também pelo barulho característico da pélvis de Han a chocar-se com a bunda de Seok, o clitóris a friccionar na pele dela. 

Quando a advogada atingiu o segundo orgasmo, Han sentiu o dela próximo e levou os dedos que antes masturbaram a namorada até a própria vulva, misturando o lubrificante dela ao seu e tocando-se até que gozasse em seus próprios dedos, o rosto a esfregar na curvatura do pescoço de Seok conforme o corpo estremecida no ápice. 

Alta pelo prazer, a diretora abraçou Seok apertado, o peito preso às costas dela, os piercings a deixar a marca de bolinhas vermelhas na pele. As duas permaneceram assim até que as respiração ficasse controlada, as mãos da advogada encostada na parede como se isso lhe servisse de apoio e os braços da diretora circulados na barriga dela. 

Em seguida, Seok virou-se meio grogue de frente para a namorada e a puxou pelo pescoço para um beijo, roubando o pouco fôlego que ela conseguiu recuperar. Depois a conduziu de volta para debaixo do chuveiro que continuou ligado, deixando que a água quente as envolvesse. 

— Vamos terminar aqui, quero te foder hoje à noite — Disse com um sorriso, optando por esquecer os planos iniciais para a noite. 


End file.
